


Always and Forever

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Ramones
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, NYC, Ramones love, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Joey Ramone talk about future plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

You press the switch on the treadmill to go a bit faster. As you jog, beads of sweat run down your face. You love exercising and you want to look your best at all times. Plus you know your boyfriend loves you in shape. 

Your boyfriend was the singer of a popular punk rock band called the Ramones. Joey is his name, Joey Ramone. He is your everything. You had been together for a year and things were going great.

Joey walks into the room and sees you jogging at full speed. He shakes his head and warns, “Be careful baby, don’t want ya overworking yourself, ya know?” 

You glance at him but keep running. You don’t say anything, just give him a slight smile.

Joey flips his hair and walks into the kitchen. You stare at his cute tiny ass that looks good in his snug jeans.

He comes out with a cup of coffee and sits on the couch to watch you run.

You glance at him and breathlessly say, “You drink a lot of coffee, babe.”

Joey shrugs and says, “Yeah I know...I’m an addict. Think I need help.” He lifts his black mug and takes a sip of his piping hot coffee.

You press the stop button on the treadmill and stop running. You take the towel next to you and wipe the sweat off you. 

You say, “I’m done.”

Joey says, “Ya know, you look fine to me, babe. You don’t have to kill yourself workin’ out.”

You say, “I look fine to you BECAUSE I work out. Besides, I love exercise and Joey Ramone can’t have a fat girlfriend, can he?”

Joey smirks and says, “You know I don’t care about that….I ain’t shallow.”

You say, “You aren’t, but the rest of the world is. I want to look my best for you.”

Joey smiles his sweet smile and says, “I love ya, ya know?”

You say, “I love you too, babe. Hey, I’m gonna go shower, okay?” You give him a kiss on the lips.

Joey says, “Mmm...let me know if you want company in the shower.”

You say, “I’m just gonna take a quick one, honey. Drink your coffee and I’ll be right out.”

You walk into the bedroom and undress. You stand naked in front of your full length mirror and take a good look at yourself. You have a curvy but toned body. You are satisfied with your looks and want to keep it that way. 

As you are about to head to the bathroom, which is connected to your bedroom, Joey walks into the bedroom and says, “Whoa! Look at you.” He was getting turned on.

His eyes take you in and you blush. He has seen you naked hundreds of times, but you still feel self conscious when both of his eyes are on you.

You say, “I’m headed towards the shower.”

Joey says, “Can I join ya?”

You smile and say, “Okay.”

Joey strips off his clothes and pretty soon both of you are in the shower together.

Joey stands behind you and has his arms around you. You can feel his hardness against your lower back. He lowers his head and whispers in your ear, “You’re so beautiful, ya know that?” The warm water trickles down your body slowly.

Joey gently kisses your back and that drives you nuts. You let out a big sigh.   
Joey turns you around and his lips meet your perky breasts. He works his way down your belly and when he hits your private area, you gasp. His lips and tongue get to work and your knees get weak. You lean against the wall and moan in delight.

When he is done pleasing you, you return the favor. It doesn’t take Joey long to climax. When he does, he lets out a huge bear growl. 

He says, “That was amazing...you’re fuckin’ amazing.” He looks so sexy as the water runs down his face.

You take the bar of soap and hand it to Joey. He lathers you up and gently washes your body. When he’s done with that, he washes your hair for you. He loves washing your hair and his fingers feel good against your scalp.

You say, “You must really love me.”

Joey says, “You know I do.”

You say, “I love you too, Joey Ramone.”

 

The Ramones have band rehearsal on Fridays. They were getting ready to go on tour in a month in support of their new album, Too Tough To Die.

When rehearsal is over, Richie, the drummer, tosses his drumsticks on the floor and says, “So Joey, wanna go get a couple of beers?”

Joey shakes his head and says, “Nah, I’m not feelin’ good, man. Think I’m gettin’ sick.” He lowers his head and runs his hands through his hair.

Johnny overhears and says, “Hope you didn’t get us ALL sick!” 

Joey ignores Johnny and says, “I’m goin’ home. See ya later.”

Richie says, “Okay man, feel better!”

Joey nods and walks out of the studio.

The apartment is only a 10 minute walk. Joey got sick frequently. He was born sick and it was a normal part of his life, unfortunately. He hated being in poor health. Loathed it. He even wrote a song called, “I Wanna Be Well” about wanting to be in good health.

You are getting ready to go downstairs to do laundry when Joey stumbles into the apartment.

You say, “Hi babe!”

Joey blurts out, “I don’t feel good.” He walks over to the couch and lays down. He is clutching his stomach and wincing in pain.

You walk over to him concerned and say, “What’s wrong, babe? What hurts?”

Joey groans, “My stomach- it kills.”

You play with his hair and say, “Let’s get you in bed. C’mon.”

You help him up and walk with him to the bedroom. You instruct him to lay down. He lays on his back, with his hands behind his head. Joey has a scowl on his face and you feel bad for him.

You remove his shoes and toss them on the floor.

You pull up his shirt and gently place your hand on his stomach. You knead it and rub it gently.

Joey winces and groans in pain. 

You say, “Just relax. This will make you feel better. My mom used to do this to me when I was a kid and had a tummy ache.”

Your fingers gently massage Joey’s soft stomach. You knead, press, rub and massage. After a few minutes, the scowl from his face is gone.

He says, “Hey it feels better.”

You smile at him and say, “I told ya.” You reach down and give his bare stomach a kiss.

He says, “You’re the best, ya know that?”

You say, “I still want you to relax for the rest of the night, in bed. I don’t know what it was that caused your upset stomach, but I’m still gonna treat you as if you’re sick, for safe measures.”

Joey teases, “Okay doc. Actually, you can be my nurse…I just wanna nurse that I can go for.” He winks at you and you immediately recognize the lyrics to the Ramones song “Pinhead”.

You lean over and give him a kiss on the lips. His lips, always so warm and inviting. 

Joey says, “I love ya, ya know?”

You say, “I love you too. And uh, I’m gonna go make you some tea, okay? That’ll make you feel even better.”

Joey asks, “When you come back, will you lay in bed with me?”

You say, “Of course I will.” You wink at him and leave the room. As you walk to the kitchen, you think of just how much you love Joey. He was your everything and the reason for your happiness. He could act like a baby sometimes but at other times, he took charge of certain situations and protected you.

Fifteen minutes later you walk into the bedroom with his hot tea, but you find him asleep.

You smile to yourself and think about how cute he looks sleeping.

You gently remove his glasses and set them on the nightstand, along with the tea.

You get into bed with him and lay your head on his chest. As you listen to his heart beat, you close your eyes and fall asleep next to him.

 

When you wake up, you find yourself alone in bed. You look around but don’t see Joey anywhere. You look at the clock next to you and it reads 7:45 pm.

You sit up in bed and see that there is a note on his pillow, next to you.

It reads:  
Sweet Baby,  
You look like an angel sleepin’, ya know?  
Went to mom’s, I’ll be back in awhile.  
Love,  
Joey

You sigh out loud. Joey was so romantic, with his notes. You wish he would have let you know he was going to his mom’s so you could go with him. You loved his mom and she loved you, too. She only lived a couple of blocks away from you.

You pick up the mug of his untouched tea and take it to the kitchen. While you are in the kitchen, you decide to do the dishes in the sink.

 

Joey’s mom Charlotte looks at her son and says, “Do you want me to make you something to eat?”

Joey shakes his head and says, “Nah. I had a bad stomach ache earlier so I probably shouldn’t eat anything for awhile.”

Charlotte says, “Did it go away?”

Joey says, “Yeah. My girl took care of it.”

Charlotte raises her eyebrows and says, “Oh?”

Joey blushes slightly and says, “Uh yeah, she rubbed it for awhile and it felt better, ya know?”

Charlotte smiles and says, “She’s good to you, isn’t she?”

Joey smiles shyly and says, “Yeah, the best.”

Charlotte observes her son and notices a special gleam in his eye, from above his glasses. She had never seen THAT particular gleam before. Joey had been through so much in his 32 years. He had been used and disposed of, by women. Charlotte hates his ex-Linda. She never had a good feeling about her and the way she hurt her son was cruel and unforgivable. Charlotte is glad Joey had you now.

Charlotte pats her son on the knee and says, “Do you think you’ll ever marry her?”

Joey flips his hair and sways his left leg. He bites his lower lip and says, “Maybe. I ain’t thinkin’ about doin’ that anytime soon, but if I ever marry someone, it’ll be HER for sure. Just not now, ya know?” 

Marriage had crossed his mind from time to time, but it wasn’t something he was ready to do anytime soon. He could picture himself doing that around the age of 40, maybe. 

Charlotte says, “Well okay, I’d like to have grand kids someday, ya know.”

Joey crosses his leg, smirks and says, “Talk to Mickey.” Mickey was his younger brother who was already married.

Charlotte says, “I have and I’m patiently waiting.”

 

When Joey strolls back home, it’s 9:00 pm. 

He finds you sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He says, “Hey baby.” He takes his leather jacket off and throws it on the floor.

He sits next to you on the couch and reaches over to give you a kiss.

You say, “You should have woken me up so I could go with you.”

Joey says, “But I didn’t wanna wake you-you looked so comfortable sleepin.”

You say, “Your note was sweet, thanks.”

Joey pulls you onto his lap and wraps his arms around you. 

He says, “I love holdin’ ya, ya know?”

You nuzzle your face against his neck and say, “You better love it. You better love me.”

Joey says, “Are ya kiddin’? I love you more than you know, baby doll.” He plays with your hair.

He blurts out, “Mom asked me if I am gonna marry you.” 

You look up at him surprisingly. You and Joey had never brought up marriage. 

You say, “Yeah? And what did you tell her?”

Joey runs his hand through his hair and says, “Well, uh, I told her that if I marry someone, it’s gonna be you. But that it’ll happen uh, down the road sometime. So uh, what do you think about that? You wanna be my wife someday?”

You switch your position on his lap so that you are facing him now and straddling him. You wrap your arms around his neck.

You smile and say, “Joey Ramone, you know I would be honored to be your wife someday.”

Joey smiles and says, “When the time comes, I’m gonna give you the biggest diamond ring I can find.” He takes your left hand and gently kisses it.

You say, “You don’t have to get me a big diamond, babe.”

Joey says, “Only the best for my girl.”

You lean over and give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

You say, “My future husband.”

Joey smiles shyly and says, “I like the sound of that.”

He says, “So when the time comes, how do you wanna do it?”

You say, “Well..are you gonna want a Jewish ceremony? I assume so.”

Joey is Jewish and although his family aren’t strict Jews, you figured his family would want him to have a Jewish wedding.

Joey shrugs and says, “I could care less about that, but my mom ya know, she’ll probably want me to do it that way.”

You say, “That’s fine with me. You’ll look super cute with a yarmulke on your head.”

Joey smirks and says, “I forgot about that. Shit!”

You say, “And who would we invite?”

Joey says, “Monte, Dee Dee, Vera, Marky, Richie, not Johnny and Linda….”

You say, “Hell no...not those two. Where would we go for our honeymoon?”

Joey thinks and says, “I’ve kinda always wanted to go to Greece. What do you think of that?”

You say, “I like it. That’s where we’ll go.”

Joey tightens his arms around you and says, “I’m lucky to have you...future Mrs. Joey Ramone.”

You say, “I like the sound of that.” 

You wink at Joey and he gives a sweet laugh.

♥

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
